


Home (just another word for you)

by orphan_account



Series: Love Don't Die [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Brothers, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Everybody loves Stefan, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Incest, Jealous!Damon, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Sibling Incest, Starting Over, Vampire Sex, brothers in love, poor Damon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part in The Defan Chronicles series | Damon and Stefan are starting over, together. Or at least they're trying to..Slight references to part one. Nothing you can't understand without reading it, though I would advise you to.! M/M Incest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home is wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies.! I am back again.! You asked for a continuation so here I give to you the second part in The Defan Chronicles series.! I hope you enjoy.!

Stefan sighed, standing in the middle of what used to be his room, taking in the emptiness of it.

This was it. The last day.

He and Damon were finally moving on with their lives.

It was crazy, he thought, walking over to the lone metal garbage bin he'd left beside his old bed, picking it up as he cleaned. It had been six months since he and Damon had finally gotten together. Six months since he'd come home, expecting to find an empty house without his brother; expecting to have to go through life on his own again.

But of course he'd been wrong. He'd gotten something else entirely that night.

Stefan smiled to himself at the memory. That had been the greatest night of his life. The night his life truly began.

Which was why it honestly hadn't come as a surprise to him when Damon suggested that they leave three months ago. Stefan knew from the start that it wasn't a matter of 'if' they were going to leave, it was a matter of 'when'.

With the start of their new lives came the unavoidable truth that it was time to start over. Time to move on to a place with no tainted memories or broken past to haunt them. A place far enough away from their old home and lives that it would allow them to really move on. A place they could make their own. Which was why they'd chosen New York.

Stefan checked the bin, being sure it was empty and ready to be filled before he went about clearing out what was left of his room, making sure he didn't leave anything of importance behind when he'd packed. For as empty as the room was, there was still a lot of miscellaneous things thrown about in it.

He moved a few papers on his desk, shuffling through them before tossing them in the bin. He moved around a few other things, picking up a fallen picture frame and freezing at the image inside.

It was of him and Elena. He was in his jersey, his arm wrapped securely around her waist, bright smiles on their faces.

He sighed, he could still remember the day the picture was taken. Things had been so different then; his priorities so simple for he had only one, her. She had been his life back then, his reason for doing so many things. His reason for coming back to Mystic Falls in the first place.

'I came back to this town, to start a life with you.'

He shook his head, so much had changed since then. Back then, he had been so completely in love he'd made himself blind to anything else. He'd put not only Elena in danger, but the entire town.

All in the name of love.

All in the hope of spending forever with a girl he'd somehow convinced himself was 'the one'.

He exhaled, thinking back to what Damon had said to him earlier..

"Don't go overboard with the sentimental 'memories are too important' crap Stefan." He'd said.

"Take what'll let us start over."

Stefan cracked a smile, rolling his eyes at the memory before putting his brother's advice to use. He opened the frame, removing the picture and pausing for a moment as he stared, every memory of he and Elena flooding through his mind. He sighed, giving a mental 'goodbye' to his old life, old love, before dropping it in the bin.

Damon cleared his throat from the doorway, Stefan practically jumping out of his skin at the sudden noise, turning his attention to his brother who was watching him carefully.

"Can I help you?" Stefan asked sarcastically after the silence grew too long.

"You didn't answer any of my calls." he said plainly, crossing his arms as he ignored Stefan's sad attempt at humor.

Stefan's brows furrowed, his free hand reaching to pat at his pockets, a look of realization crossing his features when he found his phone missing, "Ah yeah I must've left it downstairs." he muttered with a shrug.

Damon rolled his eyes, sighing exaggeratedly, "excuses excuses.." he said, pushing off the wall and walking over to Stefan lazily.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" he asked, watching as Stefan picked up a small box, shaking it before tossing it into the bin.

Stefan shrugged, "Just clearing out this last bit of stuff." he said, "Want to make sure I'm not leaving anything behind." he explained tossing a few more random things away.

Damon nodded at him, staring curiously before asking, "What's got you all frowny?"

Stefan looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"You look like someone with a death sentence." Damon commented, nudging Stefan in the arm, "C'mon you should be happy!" he exclaimed.

"I know for a fact there are a considerable amount of girls who would kill to be in your place." he smirked.

Stefan faltered, his lips twitching up into a small smile at his idiot brother.

Damon smiled back at him, taking a step forward and tipping Stefan's chin, kissing him sweetly.

"Much better." he whispered, his breath brushing over Stefan's lips.

"Now." he continued suddenly, pulling away.

"Get your ass downstairs before I drag you out myself." he demanded, snapping his fingers and gesturing behind him. "Go!" he said.

"I'll finish up here."

Stefan scoffed at him, "You are aware that I'm capable of doing this myself right?" he asked incredulously.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Stefan," he responded, reaching out and taking the bin from him as he continued "We have a seven hour long drive ahead of us." he exclaimed.

"I do not have time for you to waste taking a stroll down memory lane because you found a receipt for some shirt you bought four years ago-"

"Okay that's dramatic."

"Dramatic or not.." he trailed off, smirking as he moved his hands to Stefan's waist, pulling him closer to him; their noses brushing together softly.

"I have this covered." he whispered, his lips ghosting over Stefan's successfully clouding Stefan's mind as his eyes zoned in on Damon's mouth.

Stefan leaned forward, meaning to kiss him when Damon moved away suddenly, his tempting lips stretching to a devious smile.

"Now get out." Damon demanded, pushing past him.

Stefan smiled, chuckling at both himself and Damon, giving a defeated "fine." as Damon began ushering him out of the room.

"Good." Damon said slamming the door in Stefan's face before he could have a chance to say anything more.

He was just about to begin when he heard a loud 'I love you!' hollered from behind the door, followed by the sound of footsteps walking off toward the stairs.

Damon smiled softly, the past six months had been just like this. Nothing much between them had changed, they still acted the same and treated each other exactly as they had before. The only real difference was that now, they were happy.

Ridiculously incomprehensibly happy.

But Damon wasn't crazy, and he wasn't so ignorant to believe that this stage of bliss would actually last. He knew it wouldn't. He knew it was only a matter of time before something happened that would burst the bubble of their little honeymoon phase. But it didn't matter. He finally had what he'd always wanted out of life. He had his brother, and that was all he needed.

Damon went around the room, tossing out a bunch of garbage he knew Stefan wouldn't want to bring and pocketing the small things he himself would have discarded but knew Stefan would want.

He was just about finished, going to throw a few last pieces of paper away when he noticed two smiling faces looking up at him from the bottom of the bin. He reached in, picking up the photograph, his eyes widening in surprise that Stefan threw it away.

He studied it, eyes lingering on Elena's bright and smiling face, sending a monsoon of emotion filled memories through his brain. Memories of he and Elena and the 'love' they shared. He grimaced, his lips twisting up to sneer bitterly.

They had not ended on a good note. He could no longer stand Elena, or even the memory of her. The past six months of happiness with Stefan had also given him six months worth of running his and her relationship through his head on repeat.

It hadn't taken him long to realize just how much anger he had towards her. That trail of anger had then led him to a blistering hot pile of resentment.

He hated Elena.

Not only because of him, but also for Stefan's sake. He hated all the wasted years they'd spent on her. He hated how he'd let himself be fooled by the so called 'love' he'd had for her, humiliated at the lengths he went to and the things he'd done, sacrificed for it.

He scoffed, that had merely been child's play in comparison to the promise of what he had with Stefan, what would continue to grow between them. He shook his head, setting his eyes on a still burning candle on the other side of the room. He paused for a minute, chewing on the inside of his lip as an idea came to him. After a fleeting moment of debate, he walked over to the candle.

He stood there, picture in hand, taking a minute or two before placing it over the flame, smirking as it quickly caught fire.

He dropped it in the bin, watching as it scorched and distorted her smiling face beyond recognition.

"good riddance." he muttered.

He blew out the candle, waiting for the fire in the bin to die out before dumping out the ashes along with the rest of the trash in a black garbage bag.

He went downstairs taking one long last look at the inside of the boarding house before throwing away the bag and walking outside to the car.

Stefan was in the passenger seat, messing around with the gps on his phone as he climbed in beside him on the driver's side. Stefan looked up, smiling sadly as he said a small "Hey.."

Damon nodded knowingly at him, Stefan was happy to be starting over, he just wasn't so excited to be leaving.

"Damon?" Stefan said, his nose scrunching up a bit.

"Why do you smell like smoke?"

Damon smirked, "Certain someone forgot about a candle." he teased, the car coming to life as he put the keys in the ignition. Stefan rolled his eyes mumbling something about seat belts and 'forgetting to buckle up is worse than a candle Damon, seat belts save lives.'

And just like that, they said goodbye to their hometown.

Only it wasn't their home. Not really, they both knew. Their true home wasn't the town they were birthed, or any building they could ever live in. It wasn't a place at all.

As long as they had each other, they were home.

\----

Stefan sighed staring up at the building he and Damon would now be calling 'home'. Damon had gotten them a loft, refusing to allow Stefan to help choose or even see it until today. He'd protested greatly, of course, saying that if they were going to start over together then they ought to do it together.

But Damon had insisted, promising to pick something that would be good for them both.

"Trust me." he'd said.

It was the doubt in his eyes that made Stefan say yes. He wanted, needed Damon to know he was here to stay. In the end comparison, this was a small sacrifice.

It had taken them about a half an hour to finally lug all their boxes up to their floor, luckily Damon had come a few weeks ago, taking most of their larger things, Damon's bed, their living furniture etc. and spent that weekend sorting everything out and putting things away. They were practically already moved in except for their most personal, private belongings.

Stefan still hadn't been allowed inside yet, Damon refusing to let him see until everything was perfectly ready. At first it was endearing but by now it was getting more than a little tiresome.

"Damon come on, let me in already I'm tired I wanna go to bed!" he hollered, projecting his voice loud enough for Damon's ears to catch through the closed wooden door. They'd arrived late in the afternoon and he had work in the morning.

He heard the faint sounds of walking across the floor on the other side of the door but otherwise Damon seemed to be ignoring him. He sighed, jiggling the doorknob, not surprised to find it locked before simply giving up as he waited.

After about fifteen minutes he finally heard the lock click, breathing a sigh of relief as the door swung open. He took a few steps forward preparing to say something about Damon locking him out, but he was quickly silenced by the sight in front of him.

He had been right to let Damon pick the loft. It was beautiful. The perfect choice, with dark chesnut wooden floors, brick walls and large open windows overlooking the city. It was big, very big and quite lavish but also homey and warm; a sweet, almost unbelievable representation of the two of them as one.

"Damon..this is.." he breathed, his eyes wide as he took everything in.

Damon showed up behind him, arms wrapping themselves around Stefan's waist as he pulled him close. "Ours." he finished for him, planting a kiss to the side of his neck and Stefan couldn't have said it any better if he'd tried.

It was as though it had been specifically designed for them, and with Damon he really wouldn't have been surprised if it had been. He could see bits and pieces of the two of them hidden in the very essence of the place. This was not what he had been expecting and for that he was glad, it was so so much better. It was perfect, but most importantly, it was theirs.

Stefan smiled, his hands idly finding their way to Damon's, squeezing them once as he spoke softly, "So.." he said, in happy disbelief. "This is it."

"We're really starting over.."

Damon huffed quietly in his ear, "about time." he mumbled, nuzzling himself into the back of Stefan's hair. Stefan smelled a lot like cinnamon.

Stefan nodded in angreement with him, turning himself around in Damon's arms, laying his own around Damon's shoulders.

"So.." Stefan looked at him uncomfortably, seemingly deciding whether or not to voice something. Damon frowned at him, "What is it?"

Stefan sighed, "..the story?" he asked, Damon stiffening up on him, visibly fighting against the urge to roll his eyes.

"Stefan-"

"Damon please-?"

"Why."

"You know why.." Stefan said softly, they'd had this discussion more than once already and each and every time Damon still couldn't seem to understand 'why'.

This time Damon rolled his eyes, his voice bitter as he recited the story they'd both (though begrudgingly on his part) decided on.

"You're twenty five, I'm twenty seven, we met in college, started dating sophomore year, fell in love, got hitched and now we're here." he answered plainly his voice cold and distant as he moved, gently pushing Stefan away and walking around him to pick up his jacket from the couch.

Stefan sighed, not bothering turning to look at him as he said "Thank you." to him sadly.

It wasn't because Stefan was ashamed that he'd asked for them to make up a story. Damon was, is, and will always be his brother and he had made his peace with that. He loved Damon, he was in love with him and he was through with letting a few genetic codes get in the way of that.

But he wanted what was best for them. And regardless of their own mutual disregard for their familial relation, two men in love was already problematic enough in today's society, but still not nearly so problematic or taboo as two brothers in love.

He wanted them to be happy here, and if that meant a few skeletons in the closet than so be it. At least now they had a joint one with plenty of room.

"Hey.." Stefan said, walking over and placing a hand on Damon's shoulder, feeling his body lax slightly at the familiar touch.

"Look at me." he asked gently, waiting patiently as Damon threw his jacket back on the the couch, looking at Stefan expectantly.

Stefan looked at him. His eyes flitting over every inch of his face, his hand reaching up to touch as his fingertips ghosted over his cheeks.

Damon was a very beautiful man. His ice blue eyes a stark contrast to the raven colored mess that was his hair. But that's exactly what Damon was, pure contrast.

"I love you.." Stefan whispered, his voice coming out in a breathy puff of awe, because that's what Damon did to him; he never failed to leave Stefan in complete and absolute awe.

Damon's eyes softened, and God this was Stefan's favorite part. Maybe not so specifically, but the moments where the rest of the world was forgotten, and it seemed to be made of only them, when nothing else mattered but the here and now and 'I love you', that was his favorite part. When he truly knew what it felt to love and to be loved without fear or consequence..happiness in its purest form..

Damon kissed him, sweet and gentle and possessive all in one, their foreheads resting together as he whispered "Say it again.."

Stefan reached for his hand, entwining their fingers as he looked him straight in the eye, pouring his heart into his words as he repeated himself, "I love you."

Damon's pupils widened, his thumb reaching up to move over Stefan's lower lip and this time it was Stefan who kissed him.

After about five minutes, Stefan interrupted the kiss, tugging Damon's hand and saying "Let's go to bed.." in the least subtle way possible.

Needless to say they didn't do much sleeping that night.

\---

Stefan sighed watching silently as his breath left a foggy trail on the wind, his hands reaching up to tug at the lapels of his coat, pulling them tighter around his body out of pure habit. He was on his way to his new job, a job that Damon was openly against.

"You don't need to work Stefan." he'd said.

but it wasn't about the money and Damon knew that, which had led him to his next argument.

"When are you going to stop torturing yourself?" Damon had asked him.

He'd already handled all the information on the phone, for the foreseeable future, he would be working as an E.R. nurse at Good Samaritan Hospital.

He walked through the doors of the hospital, quickly finding his way around and picking up his name clip from the girl at the desk.

It wasn't a matter of torturing himself though, at least not this time. If he and Damon were going to start over, he wanted to at least try to learn a little self control. He would be lying if he said he wasn't sick of animal blood, and in New York it wouldn't be so easy to come by.

It was time for him to learn to live on human blood again, without losing himself. He wanted to be in control of his bloodlust; and in a place like this, where his instinct to help would hopefully override his instinct to kill, this was the perfect opportunity to build a will of resistance.

He stood, waiting for the girl on his future team to come and meet him as instructed, nursing a scorching hot coffee in his hands that he'd gotten from the break room. The sting of the coffee was helping to keep his mind occupied, and far away from the thought of his nerves.

"Stefan?.."

He turned, smiling politely as he found a girl with auburn hair and bright hazel eyes, she had a friendly face and even more friendly smile as she greeted him excitedly, "Hi!"

"You must be the new guy everyone's been buzzin' about." she chuckled, offering out her hand for him to shake, which he did gladly.

His smile widened at her accent, there was a soft twang hiding at the end of some of her words that was almost inaudible if you weren't paying attention.

"Yeah, I guess so." he chuckled back at her, "Hey.." he started, ""Would you by any chance be from-"

"Texas." she confessed sheepishly, bouncing on her toes as she smiled a little wider in embarrassment.

She squinted at him comically, pointing a loose finger, "No one ever calls me on it though unless they're from-"

"Virginia." he confessed, raising his hands in surrender, his smile stretching further as she started to laugh, a soft, musical sound; reminiscent of wind chimes. He was amused by her, it had been a long time since he'd met anyone so outwardly friendly and welcoming. She was the exact definition of southern hospitality personified.

"Well Virginia," she teased, "I think you'll find yourself quite happy here." she assured him, looking at him knowingly as though she could see right through him.

He nodded at her chuckling at the nickname and following her as she began giving him a tour of the place, explaining to him the ins and outs and handing him a copy of what his schedule would be.

The morning was slow, and he had little to do, settling on Letha's (that was what her name clip read, though he was kind of enjoying calling her "Texas" if he was honest) advice to just observe for today.

"Trust me Virginia." she'd said, "You'll have plenty of opportunities to witness the horror show that is this place."

"Enjoy your coffee while you can."

So far, he'd been enjoying himself, talking with Letha and getting to meet the other male and female nurses on the team.

He'd hit it off really well with them, Diane was a single mother of two and she was the head nurse. She was kind and welcoming but it was obvious her work had taken its toll on her over the years, she was serious and to the point but almost never impolite.

Nathan was the jokester of the group, constantly teasing and poking fun with the other nurses about particularly bizarre or morbid patients. He seemed to dial down a bit around Stefan, finding him interesting enough without the need to make him smile.

Eric was a different case entirely, all work and brooding with no room for casual conversation. If he was going to speak to you, it wouldn't be out of any sort of social conduct. He wasn't built for small talk and he didn't bother trying to attempt it, he seemed to be as equally interested in Stefan as Nathan; asking him questions about his experience to which Stefan admittedly stretched the truth a little bit.

Though the others were both polite and friendly enough, he didn't feel the same pull of friendship as he did with Letha. She was bright and vibrant, a little talkative but it worked out because Stefan was happy to listen.

She had been rambling on for the past forty five minutes about her long distance fiancé Cameron (Cam for short) and while normally he would have politely excused himself from that particular topic of conversation normally, he had to admit that her relationship was quite..interesting

"I mean honestly who even goes and does a thing like that!" she exclaimed, her voice exasperated as she sighed.

"I just don't understand how a grown man could ever in a hundred million years think that mud skiing sounds like a good idea!"

Stefan stifled a laugh, bringing up a hand to hide his amused smile as she pouted, her eyes widening as she realized just how long she's been going on about this.

"I'm sorry-" she started, a blush rising to her cheeks in embarrassment as she smiled, he brushed her off.

"Really it's more than okay." he assured her with a soft smile, "I've had my hand at..unusual..relationships." he chuckled, satisfied as her musical laugh filled the hallway.

She smiled, "Yeah well," she sighed.

"That's a pretty unusual ring." she teased, gesturing toward his day light ring suggestively and chuckling.

He frowned looking down at his hand curiously. He'd almost completely forgotten that both he and Damon had moved their daylight rings to their left ring fingers, to keep up appearances that they were married. It seemed to work as Letha smiled at him nicely.

"Who ever she is, she's a lucky girl." she said, smiling earnestly.

Stefan smiled so wide at that he felt his cheeks might tear as he laughed, "Yeah, 'he' would love to hear you say that." he joked.

Letha blinked, staring at him in surprise at the word 'he'.

His smile faded, his outburst suddenly seeming very stupid. He didn't know her, and he had no idea how she would react. He swallowed, holding his breath as he waited for her to respond, each nano second sending a flood of anxiety through him at the possibility that he'd just ruined his first chance at friendship.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she bursted out into laughter, her eyes tearing up as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wow." she said, giggling still at her assumptions,"I guess Cam doesn't have anything to worry about!"

Stefan laughed at that, his head throwing back in sheer relief that his choice of partner hadn't ruined his first growing friendship. Though something told him if she knew the real truth she wouldn't be so accepting. But he didn't care. She would never know, so it didn't matter.

He had a friend.

\---

Damon was bored. Stefan wasn't here. And he was bored. He walked over to the window staring down at the city and sighing in a relief he didn't think would ever fade.

They were free.

They'd finally left that stupid town and were moving on with their lives. He'd had his doubts at the beginning. He didn't really think Stefan would ever actually leave Mystic Falls, much less agree to leave that entire life behind.

They were no longer in contact with anyone they'd ever known or even met in Mystic Falls. Everyone else but he, Stefan and Elena having scattered across the globe to actually enjoy their lives a long time ago.

Last he heard Bonnie was on some peace core trip somewhere on the other side of the world and Caroline had finally given up and went off in search for Klaus. Jeremy was somewhere doing some thing that he was pretty sure Elena wasn't happy about but he hadn't cared enough to listen then and he cared even less about little Gilbert now. He could only hope it would stay this way.

He and Stefan in one place and everyone else specifically not in that place.

He smirked, picking up his phone and dialing a number he never thought he'd use again.

He answered on the first ring his thick accent pouring through the phone with a chuckle, "Long time no see." he greeted.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Not long enough." he quipped, his lips stretching into a smile.

"You got a spot?" he asked.

"You know it."

Damon nodded, "I'll be there in thirty." he said, hanging up and walking toward the bathroom to take a shower.

He was going to a bar, but not just any bar, a bar he used to frequent quite a bit back in the seventies. Practically a feeding ground for the immortal and hungry.

His friend Marsilio was the owner, well not so much friend as supplier. But whatever, the man was decent enough company and he was bored out of his mind without Stefan.

He didn't dress up, deeming his regular button up with leather jacket and weathered jeans suitable enough for the hole in the wall destination. Besides, it was still pretty early and the place was only ever really booming at night.

He walked in throwing his jaket down on the counter like he owned the joint not bothering with any petty formalities with the large man behind the counter as he demanded to see "Palvoretti".

"Well, well, well."

Damon smirked, swiveling around in his bar stool staring off with the man he'd come to see.

Marsilio was tall, (though not so much seeming as he was hardly an inch taller than Damon was) with a pure Italian background that went for generations.

If he was being honest he pretty much looked like something out of the godfather.

Damon cracked a smile, shattering the illusion as Marsilio clapped him on the shoulder slamming into him with a big traditional 'Palvoretti hug'.

"Damon!" he exclaimed, squeezing him roughly enough that Damon was sure he'd heard a vertebrae crack.

"Good to see you." Marsilio said, holding a hand to Damon's face once he'd put him down.

"Ey Ronnie, get the man a 'drink' would ya?" he winked, the man nodding solemnly before walking to the back to get it.

Damon smirked, not bothering to remove the arm Mars had thrown over his shoulders as the man turned to him, hitting him in the chest.

"And what'sa matter with you, it's been damn near three decades since I's last seen you what gives!" he exclaimed, his accent growing thicker by the second.

Damon brushed him off, letting his left hand do the talking for him as he placed it on the counter reaching for his freshly arrived drink with his right.

As if on cue, he heard the man gasp "Ey does that-" he stuttered, "does that mean what I think that means?" he asked, his eyes filled with hope.

Damon smirked raising a brow but otherwise continuing to ignore him as he sipped his glass of blood, walking away from the man to sit down at one of the tables.

"Damon motherfucking Salvatore don't you play with me kid, don't you play with me!" he warned seriously, his smile betraying his words as he followed Damon to the table, claiming the seat across from him.

"Damon Salvatore got hitched?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, "For what lifetime?!"

"All of them my friend." Damon said finally, his smug smirk ever present.

"Hard to revoke that kind of thing when you're family." he said ignoring the expression of complete shock on Mars' face as he continued.

"It'd be one hell of a family reunion."

Mars held up a hand, "Wait." he said, "Are you fucking telling me," he started, face completely serious.

"That you actually found your brother?" he asked, leaning forward as Damon nodded.

"Yup!" Damon said, popping his mouth on the 'p' his words dragging as he said, "I found him alright." he sighed.

"Then I got to spend four years watching him be completely head over heels in love with a human girl." he griped, Mars flinching at the words.

"Ah tough break kid." he offered in condolence but Damon shook his head as though silently saying 'oh no it gets worse'.

"Then I got to waste a few years of my own," he paused, "With the exact same girl." he said Mars looking at him scandalized.

"You didn't-"

"I did."

"You stole your brother's girl?" he asked, shaking his head when Damon nodded in shame.

"You ever heard of a doppelgänger?" he asked, Mars scoffing at him until Damon gave him a pointed look to which his eyes widened in realization.

"No way-The human chick?!" he exclaimed, Damon nodding his head solemnly, "Of who!?"

Damon smiled bitterly, "Katherine." he spit, Mars' eyes filling with anger at the name.

"As if we really needed more manipulative bitches bitches in this world." he bit, Damon had known Mars for a long, long time. He'd been around for some pretty rough patches, and seen Damon in many different lights over the years.

He knew about pretty much everything to do with his past, (including his feelings for Stefan, thanks to a drunken rambling on a night he honestly couldn't remember but that he was glad to forget. It couldn't have been any more fun than having his pride splashed with vervain) which meant that he also knew about Katherine.

He didn't like her very much.

"If it's any consolation," Damon offered, "She's dead." he smiled.

Mars shrugged, "helps." he joked.

"Wait." he said suddenly, "If all of this crap," he said looking at Damin like he already knew there was more but it was more than he was able to tell and much more than he wanted to hear as he continued, "Then how did you and him finally get together?" he asked, his face twisting to an expression of utter confusion.

Damon smiled, his eyes softening at the mention of that night. It hadn't been magical or perfect or any of that romanticized crap you read about in books or see in the movies. It had been raw and unplanned and unexpected just as everything in their life was.

"I have no idea.." he admitted, because honestly it was like a switch had been flipped for them. For so long they kept it off and ignored it, but that night it was like they'd finally decided, it was time.

Mars sighed, smiling at Damon and shaking his head "Well," he sighed, "however it happened." he said, "I'm glad."

Damon nodded at him in thanks, his mind wandering to Stefan as Mars started filling him in on what's been going on the past few decades. He was glad they'd moved here, he just hoped he'd stay that way.

\---

Stefan waved, letting Letha know he was leaving before walking down the street for his lunch break.

So far he was having a good day! He and Letha had exchanged numbers, (per her request) and she was already planning an outing for the team in order to 'celebrate our new friend'. Though if he was honest she was the only one who really considered him that.

He walked, smiling down at a new message from Letha when his phone went black before showing a call screen and his smile grew wider.

"Hey." he answered, forgetting about Letha's message for the moment as Damon greeted him back.

"What've you been up to?" he asked, genuinely curious as to what had been keeping Damon busy enough that he hadn't been spamming him with texts.

"Nothing really, just hanging out with an old friend." he said, and Stefan had an idea where he was by the sound of clinking glasses.

"Really Damon, a bar?" he asked, meaning to sound more serious but ended up chuckling.

Damon scoffed, "Yes Stefan a bar." he confirmed.

"Are you free?"

Stefan nodded before realizing Damon couldn't see him, "Yeah." he said "I'm actually on lunch right now."

"Perfect." Damon said, "Have lunch at home."

They both took a minute at that, Stefan actually literally stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

'Home'

It felt like the word had an all new meaning now, and it sent butterflies through his stomach.

It was a few seconds of silence before Damon finally broke it, his breathy voice coming out shakey as he spoke.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Stefan snorted, resuming in his walking as he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Any way.." he said smiling, "I'm already on my way to the deli-"

"So stop and go home."

"You're not even at home." he reminded, loving the feel of the word 'home' rolling of his lips. "You're at a bar."

"It's not that far Stefan." he said, and Stefan could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well I am-"

"Why don't you just come home Stefan."

Stefan sighed, "You know why." he said, immediately regretting it as he sensed Damon's smug little smirk.

"Ah come on Stefan, if you come home now I might just let you leave-"

Damon's words were cut off as Stefan felt something slam into him, his legs shifting off balance and his phone flying from his hands as he crashed to the floor.

His eyes couldn't catch anything except a grey coat and some blonde hair but that was enough to tell him it was a person.

He tried to say something to him but by the time he looked around, the running stranger was gone, having scrambled up and out of sight as fast as possible.

Stefan sighed, reaching over and picking up his phone before standing up to dust himself off.

"Damon?"

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked, his voice interested enough to tell he'd noticed something had happened but calm enough to tell him he'd probably only heard rustling through the phone.

"Uh it's just some guy.." he said, "ran into me."

"I dropped my phone."

"You good?" Damon asked, slightly concerned but Stefan was fine.

"Yeah no I'm fine.." he said, trailing off.

That guy had hit him pretty hard..and he seemed to be a pretty fast runner. Stefan shrugged, shaking it off as he finally reached the deli, going to take out his wallet when he realized it was missing.

He patted his pockets, searching and sighing when he came up empty, "Great." he said.

"What?" Damon asked, sounding like he'd just finished taking a drink, "What's wrong?"

Stefan surrendered, clapping his free hand to his side, "Well, my wallet's gone, so looks like I'm coming home for lunch after all."

It caught him off guard when he suddenly heard Damon laughing, waiting patiently as his guffaws died out to light chuckles and he said "It's a date." before hanging up the phone.

Stefan smiled, pocketing the small device after responding to Letha, letting her know what happened and that he might be a couple minutes late getting back because he had to go home.

Home..no matter how many times he heard it, it just kept sounding better and better.


	2. Everything will change, (nothing stays the same)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises surprises surprises to come.!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies.!!
> 
> I am so very sorry about how long it's been since my last update.!!
> 
> I went away on holiday and I had very little time to write.!!
> 
> But anyway, without further ado.!
> 
> On to the next chapter.!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.!! 
> 
> xxx

Stefan yawned, his eyes fluttering open slowly as his alarm went off. He groaned, reaching for his phone and sliding his thumb across the screen, effectively silencing the piercing beeping noise.

He took a minute, mentally preparing himself before sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. He exhaled slowly, moving to stand when suddenly he found himself being yanked back under the covers.

"No." Damon grumbled, wrapping his arm around Stefan's waist, torturing him with the temptation of more sleep.

"Damon.." he whined, "come on.."

"Don't do this to me I have to go to work."

"Skip work." Damon told him, pulling the blankets tighter around them.

Stefan sighed, readying himself before trying to make a literal run for it. Damon caught him easily, slamming him back down onto the mattress with a sleepy smirk.

"Awfully sneaky of you brother.." he hummed, "You're coming along nicely." he smiled approvingly.

"But," he paused, trailing a finger down and across Stefan's lips, "You'll have to pay for that." he lulled, looking at Stefan seriously.

"Kiss me.." he whispered, cupping his palm around Stefan's cheek, running a gentle thumb over his cheekbone.

Stefan paused, going over his choices of action in his head. (or rather lack thereof)

Finally he gave up, realizing there wasn't really much he could do, his breath heavy as he took the easy way and surrendered, "Fine."

"One kiss and that's it."

Damon smirked, "Scout's honor."

Stefan rolled his eyes at that, bringing a hand up to hold Damon's cheek as he kissed him, his lips soft and pliant as he enjoyed it lazily. Damon kissed him back, his hand sliding from Stefan's cheek to grip the back of his head in effort to bring him closer, deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue inside.

Stefan hummed, tangling his fingers in Damon's messy hair, his previous words easily forgotten at the way Damon's tongue was moving itself against his.

Damon groaned into his mouth, his morning wood pressing into Stefan's thigh as he began nibbling on Stefan's lower lip and as far as Stefan was concerned, he was a goner.

Damon rutted against him, his cold hands sliding themselves beneath Stefan's shirt, the icy touch causing shivers to shoot up Stefan's spine and goosebumps to inch their way up his naked arms.

Stefan moaned, quickly becoming hard at the way Damon was moving against him, his fingers easing their grip on Damon's hair, massaging his scalp in a way that had him practically purring.

He pulled away, allowing Damon to take off his night shirt, discarding it while Damon took off his own.

Damon ravished him, unable to get enough as he ran his hands up and down the length of Stefan's body; his mouth biting and kissing Stefan's chest in a random a pattern, leaving Stefan trembling at the attention.

Stefan grunted, tugging at Damon's boxers, Damon's hands quickly taking over so Stefan could work on removing his own.

"Ungh" Stefan panted as Damon pushed into him, his hips pushing up against him, trying to take him deeper.

Damon sighed in satisfaction, his face calm and peaceful as he began thrusting steadily, his movements slow and torturing causing each small gasp and whine that fell from Stefan's lips to become more and more urgent.

Stefan whimpered, clutching desperately at Damon's neck to keep him grounded, his lips sloppy and distracted as Damon kissed him.

His heart was fluttering and his brain was quickly clouding as he found himself becoming lost in Damon.

Damon seemed to be just as lost, attempting to keep Stefan in an impossibly close proximity as they both felt the telling shudder ripple through them.

Damon pulled away, moving to kiss at Stefan's jaw bone, watching his face carefully before reaching between his legs, pumping him gently if not a little offbeat from his quickening rhythm.

Stefan's mouth went lax, his head falling to the pillows as he panted, it was a slow, and painfully beautiful torture; his body working over time to catch up with the battling sensations, Damon's eyes never once leaving his face as Stefan struggled to keep from falling over the edge.

Stefan reached out, trembling as he felt Damon come inside of him, his hand grabbing blindly for Damon's before intertwining their fingers; their rings clinking together as Stefan came with a small cry.

They panted, breaths mingling as they took a few moments to come down from their high, Damon wrapping him up in his arms as he kissed him all over, murmuring his praise into Stefan's skin.

Stefan layed with him, his face falling comfortably into the crook of Damon's neck, making the struggle to not take Damon's suggestion and simply fall back asleep very difficult.

"Sleep Stefan.." Damon told him, running gentle fingers through his hair.

Stefan shook his head, "Work." he reminded him, Damon sighing in disapointment.

"Thirty more minutes?"

"Ten."

"Twenty?"

"Five."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Ten it is then.." he griped, a soft brush of his fingers against Stefan's cheek enough to cushion his sharp tone.

Stefan smiled, these were the sweet moments.

The moments to remember when something went sour.

They kissed, whispers of 'I love you' falling from their lips as they rested; hopefully things would stay this way. Nice, peaceful, calm..

Happy

\---

Stefan ran, moving as fast as his legs would (humanly) carry him as he clocked in, with two minutes to spare.

He sighed in relief, Damon had indeed gotten his thirty minutes; allowing Stefan to fall asleep in the hopes he might stay home.

Luckily he'd woken to the sounds of traffic outside, jumping out of bed with a few choice words for his dear brother. He'd managed to take a shower, but in consequence of his words he'd had to bargain with Damon for his clothes..

"Cuttin it kinda close there." he heard a growing to be familiar voice say, followed by a sweet laughter ringing in his ears. He turned, finding Letha's bright and happy smile beaming up at him.

Her hair was different today, her soft, natural curls having been flattened out to stiff straight strands. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it just didn't look like her.

Stefan smiled, "Yeah, Damon-" he started, pausing when she put up a hand to stop him, her eyes glinting with a knowing look.

"Oh goodness please, spare me the details." she laughed, "I learned my lesson last time."

Stefan laughed with her, he'd only been working as an E.R. nurse for a little over a week now, but already, he and Letha were very close. And it wasn't long before she'd wanted to know about Damon, her curiosity getting the best of her when she'd finally asked about his 'mystery man'.

She wasn't disapointed, in fact she seemed rather eager to meet the man driving her new friend crazy.

Letha smiled at him, her hazel eyes sparkling, causing him to squint at her, "Did you talk to Cam today?" he asked.

She blushed, rolling her eyes "God! Am I really that obvious?" she exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

Stefan smiled, "You know I wanna say no but, yes. Yes you are." he teased, "Completely. I mean just wow-"

"Oh shut up!" she told him, slapping him lightly as her cheeks tinged bright pink, and Stefan laughed. It felt good to have a friend to do this with, he hadn't had a friendship like that since Lexi and Caroline.

"So." he said, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter expectantly.

"So what?" she asked, crossing her arms right back at him, looking at him in defiance.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you don't want to talk about it." he told her, "Go on, tell me all about it." he encouraged her.

She smiled sheepishly at him, opening her mouth to speak when they heard voices shouting across the room.

They looked at each other, mentally agreeing to pick up the conversation later as they jumped into action, rushing over to their station where Nathan stopped them, "Hey." he greeted them, wiping his hands on his pant scrubs.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, walking behind the blue curtain and finding a man lying there, red bandages tied around his head and blood seeping through his shirt.

"Hit by a car." Nathan told them, "Happened right out front, actually." he said, confusion in his voice.

"What is it?" Letha asked him, Nathan shrugged at her noncommittally, "Nothing, it's just.."

"It's a wonder this guy's not dead!" he exclaimed, Letha frowning at him as he walked away to attend to another patient.

Stefan shook his head, walking over to the man and taking a steadying breathe before lifting his bandages to check them.

Stefan's eyes widened, his blood running cold at what he saw.

The wound was healing..

Very, very fast

Stefan froze, looking at the man's face in realization, this man was no ordinary patient.

He was a vampire.

Stefan swallowed, his brain suddenly screaming at him to protect Letha, "Hey Leeth?" he called for her.

"Can you come here a sec?"

Letha obliged, walking over to him with a curious look on her face. He swallowed, he really didn't want to do this to her, not when they had just started to become good friends. But this was the only way to keep her safe.

He caught her gaze, focusing as her expression went lax, willing her to leave and forget about the patient altogether.

He released her, waiting until she had left the small space before going and closing the curtain, taking a moments pause as he allowed himself to feel a little guilty.

Letha was a sweet girl and he didn't like taking control of her like that, he vowed to himself never to do it again.

With Letha now out of harms way he turned, his arms crossing as he faced the man lying on the table, "You can cut the act." he called, his voice sharp and sounding every bit as annoyed as he felt.

"I know what you are."

Stefan waited, a minute passing before the man finally moved, his lips stretching into a cocky smile and his eyes opening to stare at Stefan dully as he sat himself upright on the cot.

"Well, well, well.." the man drawled, "Look who knows so much.." he taunted, smirking at Stefan in a way that reminded him entirely too much of Damon.

"So," the man continued, "Tell me." he added, his lips curving into a sharp grin as his arms opened wide.

"What is it that you think I am?"

Stefan didn't respond, his jaw setting in irritation as he let his true face show, the man's smug look slipping away a bit, his posture becoming straighter as he looked at Stefan with different eyes.

The man nodded, his voice losing some of its annoyingly taunting tilt as he asked him, "How long?"

Stefan hesitated, honestly deciding whether or not to answer, but the man seemed patient enough, content to wait until Stefan finally gave him a response.

"1864." he told him, his voice steady and clipped. "I was seventeen."

The man nodded, his sarcasm starting to creep back in as he asked him, "So, you got a name or?"

Stefan glared, both of them fully aware of the name clip attached to the breast pocket on his scrubs, but the man simply looked at him expectantly, seemingly determined to hear it from Stefan himself.

Stefan fidgeted, he didn't want to humor this man, or really have anything to do with him to be honest, for he reminded him way too too much of Damon when he'd first come to Mystic Falls. Only, (if it were even possible) much rougher around the edges.

But, if this was going to be their home, he would need to know about him. If only to determine whether or not he was a threat to them or the potential people they would grow to care about. People like, Letha.

He sighed, answering begrudgingly, "Stefan." he bit. "Stefan Salvatore."

The man smirked, looking as though he'd accomplished something as he nodded at him in polite greeting.

"Dives." the man told him proudly, "Luke Dives." he clarified, not bothering to offer out a hand, for which Stefan was grateful.

Stefan simply nodded back him, deciding it only fair to ask the same question he'd been asked, "How long?"

'Luke' raised a brow at that, the surprised look on his face easily falling away with another smirk as he replied, "80."

Stefan frowned, confused by the number, "Eighty years?"

Luke shook his head at him, smiling, "80 A.D." he clarified.

"That's the year I was turned."

Stefan's eyes widened, his posture straightening as he stared at Luke skeptically.

"That's impossible." he said, "That would make you-"

"One thousand nine hundred and thirty five." he answered, nodding.

"Well that is if you don't count the twenty one years prior." he shrugged, "I was twenty one when I was turned." he explained.

Stefan shook his head, "No." he repeated, "That's impossible, because then that would make you the original vampire." he said.

Luke shrugged, completely unconcerned with the title, "Well, original or not I assure you it is very possible." he carried on, leaning back and folding his arms casually behind his head.

"I was born in Rome, in about 59 A.D." he started, "to a very wealthy family." he noted proudly.

"I had more than any boy could want and that much more than any one boy could need." he continued, "I was making my rounds, paying thanks to all the guest in attendance at a large party that had been thrown in my honor," he paused, looking up and to the left as though trying to remember.

"There was a woman." he stated vaguely, "She lured me away from the crowd. Offered me a drink." he said, turning to Stefan before shrugging again, "I'm not sure why." he admitted.

"I'm not really sure there even is a 'why' to be honest." he muttered with a dark chuckle.

"But, things happened. Domino effect, and well.." he cut off, smiling wide and proud.

"Here I am."

Stefan stared, none of this made any sense..if this man..

'Luke' his brain reminded him.

If he was telling the truth, and he was the true original vampire..

What did that mean for the Mikealsons?

"If what you're saying is true," Stefan spoke, eyeing Luke in speculation.

"How is it you managed to survive without anyone knowing or hearing about you?" he asked him, earning another smug look in return.

"Same way anyone smart does." he responded vaguely, the look in his eye enough to tell Stefan that was all he was going to say on the matter.

Stefan glared, "You know," he paused.

"You'd think that someone as old and 'smart' as you, would know how to be more careful." he remarked, referring to the bandages still littering his body.

Luke snorted, his eyes rolling as he reached up to tear off the bandage wrapped around his head, "Yeah, and you'd think that someone as young and stupid as you would know how to have a little fun." he retorted.

"But hey," he paused, shrugging. "Can't judge a book, right?" he smiled, causing Stefan's jaw to clench.

If it weren't for the tan dusted skin, and ashy blonde hair, Stefan would be thoroughly convinced he had been sent back to 2009 and was talking to Damon.

Luke was smirking at him again, amused by something he didn't voice when something dawned on him, "Oh yeah." he said, reaching into his pocket.

"I think this belongs to you." he said knowingly, tossing something toward Stefan.

Stefan caught it easily, examining it with wide eyes, it was his wallet.

He looked up, his mouth opening to speak only to find the room empty and Luke gone.

He frowned, shaking his head as he checked his wallet to be sure everything was there..

Things had just gotten very, very complicated.

\---

Damon looked around, taking in the wide open space of the city with a deep breath. He and Marsilio were out walking the streets, the older man having offered to get him some breakfast in turn for spending a little time catching up.

It had been roughly about an hour and a half now, and in that time Marsilio hadn't seemed to stop talking.

Damon didn't mind though, satisfied to get lost in his thoughts until there was a lull in the conversation, then he would either nod or offer some small verbage and Mars would continue talking again.

"So."

Damon blinked, looking at Mars as they came to a stop at a crosswalk, "What?"

Mars smiled at him, "So tell me about your boy! God-wh-what are you goin deaf on me or somethin'?" he asked.

Damon raised a brow, "Stefan?" he asked, "You wanna know about Stefan?"

Mars pushed him forward a bit, ushering him along with the crowd of people as they finally crossed the street, "Ah God this kid is killing me-Yes Stefan! What unless you got another boy you ain't telling me about!" he laughed.

"C'mon! Tell me, I wanna know! What's he like, is he hot, is he not so hot, c'mon!"

Damon laughed, his head shaking a bit as he started, "Stefan is.." he paused, gathering his words together.

"Stefan is smart." he said, a focused look on his face, "He's smart, and he's kind, and he's caring.." he listed.

"But not that fake kind of caring." he explained, "He doesn't pretend to care about people, he just does."

"Stefan is strong." he said.

"Really strong." he stressed.

"And he's selfless.." he added.

"He can resist, the things he wants most for himself, if only it would mean that someone he cares about gets to be happy." he elaborated, his voice taking on a slight tone of awe.

"And he's hott." he assured.

"So sex is great." he shrugged with a smirk.

Mars stared at him, smiling stupidly in a way that practically forced Damon to ask, "What?"

Mars shrugged, "Ah nothing nothing it's nothing s'just.." he trailed off.

"It's good to see you actually happy for a change." he told him, "I'm happy for you." he said, clapping a firm hand onto Damon's shoulder.

Damon smiled softly, feeling slightly touched despite himself by the fatherly gesture.

"Man.." Mars said, chuckling, "This Stefan kid must be real good if he got your crazy ass to settle down!" he barked, his head shaking in disbelief.

Damon snorted at that because being with Stefan felt like anything but settling down. Their lives were too crazy for that.

"Yeah." Damon drawled, "If Stefan could hear you say that he'd have a field day."

Mars smiled wide, "Ahh." he said, "Well it's settled then!" he exclaimed.

"You take him and you bring him down to the club tonight." he said, eyes filled with excitement before taking on a slightly more serious tone, "And hey, everything's on me alright and I don't wanna hear no ands ifs or buts about it."

Damon paused, mulling over the offer in his head, he wanted Mars to know Stefan. For some reason he felt a sort of itching to gain the older man's official approval. And in turn he wanted the same of Stefan.

He shook his head, it probably wasn't the best decision. It was a blood bar, and he wasn't too sure as to what that would mean for Stefan.

He knew Stefan was trying to build up a tolerance, but a blood bar would probably be too much too soon.

He looked up, meaning to decline the offer, but stopped short when he saw the look on Mars' face. Damon frowned, sighing as he smiled, telling Mars that he was in, coughing at the abrupt embrace Mars enveloped him in as he laughed.

He just hoped that Stefan wouldn't mind.

\---

"I guess I just can't help it." Letha shrugged, looking at Stefan.

"Do you ever get that way sometimes?" she asked him, her hazel eyes wide in curiosity.

They were in the break room, 'they' consisting of she, Stefan, Eric and Nathan, and she had been filling him in on the conversation she'd had the night before with Cam. He'd tagged her in some picture of he and his buddies at a lake on Instagram. Apparently the lake had been one that the two of them used to frequent when they were teenagers, and had coincidentally also been where they first met. From there they had somehow gotten on the topic of homesickness.

Stefan frowned, not pleased with the question at all. He had moved on from Mystic Falls. He didn't want to talk about it, or even think about it if he was honest.

He shook his head, "There's nothing left to miss." he responded bitterly.

Letha simply nodded, completely unfazed by his odd response as she agreed with him.

"Sometimes I feel like everything I left behind was something from a complete other life." she said, "A life that belongs to someone I don't even think I know anymore.." she said sadly.

"I mean really the only thing keepin me tied back there now is Cam.." she confessed.

Nathan snorted, "Sounds more like a reason to let go than to hang on if you ask me." he remarked, his eyes lightening up at the sound of Letha's laughter.

Stefan watched them, noticing a subtle shift in Nathan's mood as he smiled at her, lost to the world..

"Letha." Diane said, showing up in the doorway and smiling kindly at her, "You're needed on the floor now honey." she said, nodding a long to Letha's half hearted groan.

She stood, turning to Stefan "Hey, don't forget." she said, "You get off in ten." she reminded him, smiling knowingly when he checked his watch, he'd completely forgotten that he got off early today.

He looked back up at her, smiling before nodded at her in thanks, expecting a simple 'bye' in return, but he was pleasantly surprised when he found himself enveloped in a warm hug.

"Tell Damon I said hi." she told him, squeezing him affectionately as he held her and he could feel practically himself becoming attached to her. Her small frame feeling so soft and fragile in his arms, she was sweet and kind and he cared for her already.

He smiled softly to himself as she pulled away, waving to the rest before taking her leave.

Nathan stood, mumbling a half assed excuse as he followed her out the door.

Stefan watched after him a look of suspicion in his eyes when he turned to the sound of Eric's voice, "It is obvious isn't it?"

"The only one who can never seem to notice is her."

Stefan raised a brow, his suspicions confirmed by Eric's words, Nathan had feeling for Letha.

He shrugged, "She probably can't see it because deep down she feels the same way." he said, "She just doesn't know it yet."

"They're on the same page," he continued, "She just doesn't realize what book they're reading."

Eric looked at him, impressed as he nodded at him agreement before turning his attention back to the paper work in his hands, "I just hope she breaks it off with that hillbilly buffoon before Nathan proposes in a drunken stupor." he said quietly, jumping slightly when Stefan burst into laughter.

Eric's eyes widened, a light pink dusting his cheeks at the thought of being considered funny.

Stefan shook his head, smiling widely as he waved goodbye, walking out of the room to go clock out before heading off toward the bus station.

Eric was a nice guy, Stefan thought, so long as you could keep up with his vocabulary and organized yet multi tracked mind. He made a mental note to speak more with him as the bus pulled up, taking out his newly returned wallet to pay the fee.

He couldn't wait to get home.

\---

Damon shut off the water, grabbing the hand towel and drying his hands on it as he finally finished cleaning the kitchen. He looked at the now empty sink in triumph, pausing when he heard the door open. The sound of keys echoed through the loft, followed by the sound of footsteps.

He smiled to himself, Stefan was home.

"In here." he called, throwing the small towel over his shoulder and rolling back down his sleeves, the thudding of tired footsteps getting closer and closer until Stefan appeared.

"Hey." Stefan greeted him, still donned in his scrubs as he layed his keys down on the counter.

"Hey yourself." Damon greeted him back, smiling before walking forward and giving him a 'welcome home' kiss.

It was a sweet kiss, one that had them both sighing in satisfaction, a certain sense of relief flooding through them to finally be in each other's presence.

Stefan had been working nonstop since he started a little over a week ago, doing overnight shifts in order to get more familiar with the hospital. The entire time he and Damon had hardly gotten the chance to see each other for more than a few minutes without one of them suddenly rushing off.

Stefan hummed, smiling as Damon pulled slightly away, just enough to look at his face. The good thing about Stefan working long hours though, was that now he would get a few days off, which in turn meant good things for Damon.

Damon smiled, turning to finish sorting thing out the kitchen when Stefan spoke, "Hey" he said, catching Damon's attention after he stepped away from him, Stefan biting his lip in contemplation, "I have to tell you something.."

Damon nodded at him, "I have something to tell you too." he said truthfully, laying the towel down beside the sink before gesturing to Stefan, "You first."

Stefan squinted, his voice sounding strained with confusion, "There was this.." he started, "guy.." he paused, "At work today.."

Damon raised a brow at him, failing to see the significance.

"He was a..vampire.." Stefan said.

Damon frowned at him, "Really?"

"Huh." he said, "What was a vampire doing at a hospital?" he asked.

Stefan shook his head, "Nothing, except being admitted for getting hit by a car." he said bitterly, a look of distaste on his face as he remembered his and Luke's conversation.

Damon winced, giving an expression that clearly said 'been there' as Stefan continued, "But that's not the important part." he said.

Damon leaned against the counter, arms crossing as he looked at him in curiosity, "What 'important part'?"

Stefan sighed, "I think.." he said calmly, "that he might be the real original vampire.."

Damon perked up, eyes widening and his posture straightening, "What the hell makes you think that?" he asked.

"The fact that, that's what he told me," he said, pausing before adding "kind of."

Damon squinted, "What do you mean 'kind of'?" he said, dramatic air quotations surrounding the words.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "I mean, he said he was turned in 80 A.D." he told him, "Yeah." he said, nodding along with Damon's shocked expression.

Damon whistled, long and slow as he shook his head, "poor bastard." he muttered.

Stefan shrugged, "Bastard, yes." he agreed, "Poor? No."

Damon frowned, "What?"

"Luke Dives." Stefan told him, walking to the fridge and rummaging for a beer.

"Born to a wealthy, privileged Roman family in about 59 A.D." he said, popping off the bottle cap and taking a swig, enjoying the feel of the cold liquid running down his throat.

Damon nodded, "Did he seem dangerous?" he asked, waiting as Stefan swallowed slowly, a look of concentration on his face.

Luke didn't seem dangerous, a little reckless maybe, but Stefan didn't get any feel of threat when he'd been around him, no sense of fear. If anything he'd just been mildly annoyed by his smug attitude and bravado.

Stefan shook his head, "No." he admitted to which Damon shrugged.

"So then he's not our problem." he said, "Stefan we moved away from this." he reminded him.

"Away from all the magic and the idiotic self sacrificing heroism that comes with it." he paused, "We're starting over.." he said softly.

"So as long as he's not a threat to you.." he trailed off, "I don't care what he's the original of." he finished.

Stefan exhaled, nursing his drink as he thought it over, Damon was right. All this..stuff. It wasn't their problem anymore. The balance of the supernatural world was no longer their concern. Those days were gone, they didn't have to be heroes. And Luke wasn't a villain.

"You're right." Stefan admitted, running a hand through his hair before putting his beer down and walking into Damon's arms, Damon pressing a kiss to his temple as he held him.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Stefan asked him.

Damon smiled, "We are going out tonight." he answered.

Stefan groaned, "Damon no.." he said.

"I'm tired. I've had a long week at work, I don't want to go out. Not tonight." he said desperately.

Damon shushed him, "Stefan I hear you but this is out of my hands." he told him, wiggling his fingers comically earning a dead pan glare from Stefan as he continued, "Someone wants to meet you."

"Who?" Stefan asked, his eyes curious.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly, "An old friend." he answered vaguely.

Stefan paused, he really was tired, and the last thing he wanted to do was 'go out', but if one of Damon's friends wanted to meet him, then he really should. He wanted to be friends with Damon's friends.

"Fine." he surrendered, "On one condition." he said sternly.

"Next time we go out with one of my friends." he told him, remembering Letha's request to finally meet Damon.

Damon smiled, kissing him in agreement.

Stefan pushed him gently away, "I'm gonna go take a shower." he said, "And change."

Damon hummed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him, "Need any company?" he asked him, Stefan smiling sweetly back at him, tipping Damon's chin, his lips hovering over Damon's as he whispered, "I don't think so." before walking off toward the bathroom.

Damon scoffed, following after him "Oh come on Stefan," he said, leaning against the wall after Stefan closed the bathroom door.

"Don't penalize me just because I want us to have a little fun!" he called, but Stefan ignored him, his only response the sound of the lock clicking into place.

Damon frowned, jiggling the doorknob before huffing indignantly.

"Damn you Palvoretti." he griped, before going off to get ready.

\---

Stefan looked around, the loud music blaring his ears as people around him danced. Damon was right beside him, his hand on the small of Stefan's back as he led them through the room, searching for Marsilio's face through the flashing lights.

It was busy, and packed full of people, some stumbling about while others grinded against each other.

"Damon!"

They both turned around, Damon smiling widely as a man came walking toward them.

"And who's this?!" the man exclaimed, looking at Stefan with a warm smile.

"Stefan," Damon said, "This is Marsilio." he told him.

Stefan smiled, reaching out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

Marsilio laughed, and before he knew it he found himself wrapped in a warm hug that threw him a little off balance as he was picked up off the ground.

"Ah would'ja look at this guy!" Mars said fondly, watching in amusement as Stefan struggled to regain his footing, "We're family kid!"

"Any family of Damon's is family of mine!" he told him, clapping Damon roughly on the shoulder before turning back to Stefan with large eyes, "And would ya look at this." he said happily.

"God! Kid when you told me he was hott I didn't think you meant this hott!" he exclaimed, gesturing to Stefan up and down causing Stefan to laugh.

Mars leaned in "Ey." he said, "How's a looker like you end up with dis'guy eh!" he joked, nudging Damon in the ribs in good humor as Damon rolled his eyes.

Stefan smiled, "A little alcohol usually helps." he jibed Mars laughing as he shook Damon by the arm.

"Ain't that the truth!" he cackled, his laughter dying out as someone came up from behind him and whispered something in his ear to which he nodded.

"Hey," he said looking at Stefan apologetically, "I don't mean to look like an as on the first impression but," he paused, "Would it be alright if I stole your boy for minute here?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

Stefan nodded his head, "Yeah of course," he assured him, Mars' smile widening.

"Alright!" he beamed, turning to the strange man, "Ey Ronnie, take the kid to the back room would ya!" he told him, Damon giving him a reassuring nod as Mars swept him away and out of sight.

The man, Ronnie, walked forward gesturing with his head for Stefan to follow. Ronnie led him through the club, lifting up a curtain to reveal a red room, slightly less busy and hectic than the room on the other side.

There were still festive lights, but they weren't so powerful and harsh that they obscured his vision. They were soft and dim and easy to see in.

Ronnie leaves him there, turning back around and walking back out into the other half of the club.

Stefan takes the opportunity to really look around, it was a little more peaceful than the otherside had been, the music softer and not to mind numbingly loud. Almost everyone who wasn't dancing had a drink in their hand.

Stefan nodded to himself, he was impressed. Damon had told him that the bar belonged to Marsilio. He had to admit that the older man had done a great job with the place-

Stefan froze, his nostrils flarng as he smelled it, the sweet, alluring aroma surrounding him in a matter of seconds..

blood

He took a deep breath, his veins flashing for a moment as his heart began pounding in his chest. He trembled, his fangs itching to come out at the promise of a fresh meal.

He shook his head, he wasn't ready.. He wasn't ready for this kind of exposure. Not now. Not yet.

Stefan turned, moving quickly as he tried to high tail it out of there, he's half way to the exit when he bumps into something, feeling a firm, steady hand grasp him when he stumbled.

"Hey easy there-"

Stefan gripped on to them, raising his eyes to meet the stranger as he struggled internally, wide eyes meeting his own in surpise, it was Luke. His hair was damp and slightly disheveled, his shirt was no longer soaked with blood and jeans looked less littered with holes.

"Hey.." he smirked, "It's you." he said, the same smug smirk firmly in place as it had been before,

Stefan opened his mouth to speak, his words getting caught as he sputtered, his mind going haywire as he tried to keep a clear head.

Luke frowned, resting a hand on Stefan's shoulder in light concern "Hey.." he started, "What's the matter?"

Stefan grabbed onto him, fisting the front of his leather jacket as he tried to force out words, "c-an't b-be h-ere.." he said desperately.

Luke's eyes widened in understanding, his hand digging into his pocket, pulling out a blue bandana. He crumpled it up, stuffing it over Stefan's nose before holding him close, Stefan's eyes closing automatically as he felt himself being whooshed out of the club.

Stefan squeezed his eyes shut, keeping them that way until he felt solid ground beneath his feet.

He opened his eyes, lifting his head from where it had been buried in Luke's neck, taking a few steps away to take a look at their surroundings. They were in Central Park.

Stefan's eyes tightened, a strained wheezing sound filling his ears, it took him a second or to to realize the noise was coming from him.

He doubled over, his breaths heavy and labored as he panicked, "Hey!" he heard Luke shout at him.

"Hey." Luke repeated, placing a hand on Stefan's chest, trying to get Stefan to look at him, "Hey Stefan! Look at me, look at me!"

"Look at me Stefan come on look at me, right at me." he told him, using his fingers to gesture toward his eyes, "Look right here, right up here."

Stefan did, using all his concentration to focus on Luke's eyes. They were shaped like almonds, his lashes a dark, thick frame for the stormy grey coloring of his irises. Judging by his age, you would think they would be filled with dread and heavy with tiredness, but they were wide and awake, wild. They looked like shattered glass; sharp, dangerous and slightly beautiful.

"That's it," Luke whispered, "There you go, now just focus on your breathing.."

Stefan clenched his fingers, finding them still fisted around the material of Luke's jacket as he tried to level out his breathing, the sound of Luke's voice coaxing him through it as hit heart began to settle.

"That's it..That's it Stefan.." Luke said softly, and Stefan slowly felt himself gaining back some control.

Stefan released him, forcing himself to stand a little straighter, "Thank you.." he panted, trying to smoothen out the area of Luke's jacket that his fist had crumpled up.

Luke shook his head, "Don't worry about it." he told him, taking back his bandana and replacing it back in his pocket.

"I've been around long enough to know a ripper when I see one."

Stefan's head shot up, his lips turning to a frown, "How did you know.." he asked.

Luke shrugged, brushing him off with another signature smirk, "Takes one to know one right?" he smiled.

Stefan froze, "You're a ripper..?" he said, more to himself than anything, his voice hoarse with disbelief.

Luke sighed, "After I was turned," he started, "Well it's needless to say I had no idea what the hell was wrong with me." he said, continuing on when Stefan nodded.

"So, when I did feed.." he paused, shaking his head, "I didn't stop." he trailed off.

"Couldn't." he shrugged.

Stefan looked down, not pressing any further on the matter of his past, "So.." he hesitated.

"How is it that you were so okay back there?" he asked him, watching as Luke pulled out a flask from the inside of his jacket.

"After a certain amount of time," he paused, taking a drink, "I got tired of not having control." he said, offering it out to Stefan, replacing it back into his jacket when he declined.

"So.." he continued, "I taught myself to get over it." he finished.

Stefan's eyes widened, a sudden rush of hope running through him, "Do you think you could teach me?" he blurted.

Luke laughed, his eyebrows raising as he gestured to himself, "I'm not exactly teacher material." he told him.

Stefan shook his head, "You don't have to be." he told him.

"Just.." he paused, looking at him pleadingly, "Please, give me a chance, I..I'll pay you whatever you want okay just.."

"please." he begged him, Luke looking at him strangely.

'Ridin on the devil's dime, you know I'm never far behind!'

Stefan scrambled, digging into his pocket in search for his phone, sighing when he saw Damon's name flash across the screen.

He looked up at Luke, silently asking for a minute as he answered, "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!" Damon shouted, struggling to be heard over the booming music in the background.

"Central Park." Stefan told him, taking the opportunity to look around, there really wasn't all that much to see in the dark.

"Central-Stefan what are you doing there?" Damon asked, the was music faded now, which meant he had probably stepped outside.

Stefan gave a sarcastic face that was admittedly a waste since Damon couldn't see, "Someone failed to tell me that it was a blood bar." he told him, hearing a heavy sigh through the receiver.

"Dammit.." Damon muttered, "Stefan I'm sorry," he told him, "I forgot that I hadn't told you.."

Stefan sighed too, "Yeah, well.." he trailed off, "It might actually be for the best.." he said, turning to look at Luke.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

Stefan paused, "I'm with Luke." he told him, Damon going silent.

Stefan frowned, "Damon-?"

"What the hell are you doing Stefan." Damon demanded, an angry edge in his voice, "I thought we were starting over."

Stefan frowned again, "Damon-"

"No Stefan!" he barked, "Just stay the hell there I'll be there in ten minutes." he told him before ending the call.

Stefan sighed, looking at Luke who had an amused smile on his face, "Trouble with the misses?" he asked jokingly.

"Or I guess it's mister in your case."

Stefan rolled his eyes, ignoring him, "Alright," he said.

"We've got bout ten minutes before my br-" he stopped himself.

"My husband.." he corrected himself, "shows up." he told him.

"So do we have a deal, or not?.."

Luke thought for a moment, looking at Stefan, his arms crossed in debate.

"Fine." he told him, "Deal." he agreed.

"But!" he said, raising a finger, "There's conditions."

"One, you do everything I say, exactly the way I say it." he started.

"No ifs, ands, buts, no questions asked."

"Two, you gotta be serious about this." he said, "Cause it's not gonna be easy and it sure as hell's not gonna be pretty." he said.

"Alright? This could do some serious damage to either one, or both of us." he warned him.

Stefan nodded, "Done-" he said, pausing as Luke put up a hand, "I'm not done yet." he told him.

"Finally.." he said, looking at Stefan softly, "No payment." he said sternly.

Stefan frowned, confused as to why he would do such a 'dangerous' thing for free, but decided not to question it. He offered out a hand, turning as he heard the faint sound of his name being called from somewhere in the park.

He turned back around, meaning to tell Luke something when he found the man gone.

Stefan could hear Damon calling his name, but he didn't move from his spot, choosing to stand there and think about what he'd just done.

He hoped it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is my lovelies.!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of Letha and Luke.! 
> 
> Or any of the other original characters I've created, which one is your favorite so far.!
> 
> (I absolutely adore Letha and Marsilio)
> 
> Well anyway, thank you you for reading.!!
> 
> Much love.!
> 
> xxx


	3. Announcement

I'm so sorry If I excited you guys for nothing but this isn't a new chapter (so sorry!!) but also don't fear because this isn't an abandonment notice either!

I haven't abandoned this work, the case is actually just the opposite. I think about this story everyday without exception but I was in mourning over it as well. A short time after my last update (I can't believe it's been over a year!!!) I had my phone stolen, which had all of my drafts, rough sketches of how the story would go, and certain scenes that would come to me tht I would quickly type into my notes to save for later. So much dialogue and character development etc. for this fic was lost and it took me very, very long to come to terms that it was gone and all my original drafts would never see the light of day. 

Luckily, I was so devoted to this story and my characters (both original and otherwise) that I still know exactly how it will play out. You will get the story I meant to write from the very beginning, but it was heartbreaking to realize after so much time and care I'd have to start from square one.

So I took a step back, which I hope you all can understand. I didn't want to force myself to write and do the story and all you lovelies who adore it just as much as I do an injustice by throwing "good enough" at you for the sake of having something posted. 

I didn't want to grow to hate what had originally been a labor of love. 

But now I can honestly say, I have mourned and accepted and I waited just that small bit longer so I could clean things up a bit!

Long story short my lovelies, I'm back. This story is back and if you aren't too upset with me for leaving I hope you won't be too upset with what I have to say next!

I've decided to change some things, nothing huge or relating to the plot or Damon and Stefan's relationship. I've decided to change the name of the series to 'Love Don't Die' and for the second installment to be titled 'Home is just another word for you' ! 

Hopefully you all don't mind!!! Thank you all so much for waiting it out with me, be sure to let me know if you're excited for this story to be back! I could use all the motivation I can get! 

Much love!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that my lovelies.! Please be sure to let me know what you all think.!! Nothing pleases me more than your comments.!! 
> 
> Much love.!!!
> 
> xxx


End file.
